The Doctors Dance
by Merlin07
Summary: Does the world end when the Doctors dance?


Rose woke out of a sound slumber to the strains of "In The Mood" by Glenn Miller. She quickly threw off her covers and headed down the ramp to the console room. As she got closer she stopped dead in her tracks.

There were her Doctors, both of them, and they appeared to be dancing.

"Oof! Watch the feet! I thought we agreed I was to lead!" The Doctor in the leather coat groused.

"Sorry," the pin striped clad Doctor replied, and stared down at his feet counting the steps silently.

They twirled around a few more times before Rose regained her ability to move. She came up next to them and watched them for a bit, she had to admit the sight was breathtaking. The rough edged Doctor was surprisingly graceful as he glided with the more lithe version held tightly in his arms.

The two Doctors seemed to be completely oblivious to her presence until she spoke up, "how is this even possible?" she gasped.

Her first Doctor smiled, "I always said I was a fantastic dancer!"

"No, I mean, how are you both here?" Rose exclaimed, still in a bit of shock.

"That's a really good question," the second Doctor replied, "I was just working on the, oops sorry..." he apologised to the other him as he trod on his foot again, "...adjusting some of the temporal settings on the TARDIS and next thing I know I'm dancing."

The other Doctor pulled him in a bit tighter, "will you concentrate? Your clod hoppers have already bruised one foot purple, I'd like to keep the other one unscathed."

Rose sat on the jump-seat in silence, just admiring the scene in front of her. Her breath quickened as the leather jacketed Doctor's hand slipped down to the other's arse and grabbed it possessively. This was rewarded with a gasp of surprise and perhaps a hint of delight from the other's lips.

At that the dancing became less formal, deteriorating rapidly to a make out session. Rose's first Doctor pulled his successor in even tighter, his hands on the other Doctor's hips and began to grind himself against his thin frame. At first this action was met with an attempt to pull away but after a bit it was reciprocated and then in a rush the second Doctor pulled his former self to him grabbing the short hair in his long fingers and kissed him hard.

After a few minutes of this, her first Doctor pulled the second one to the floor and laid down on top of him, nudging the long legs apart with his knees and settling in between them, slowly rolled his hips sliding his erection against his partner's, returning the kiss with increasing passion.

Rose couldn't stay a bystander any longer, she got down on the grating next to the entwined couple and tapped the one on top gently on the shoulder, "may I cut in?" she smiled as the two sets of eyes looked up at her.

Rose's first Doctor seemed a bit perturbed by her intrusion but the other smiled widely his large brown eyes twinkling, "of course!" he laughed and pulled her down next to him.

With a shrug the Doctor on top shifted so one leg was positioned between her spread thighs while the other stayed where it was. As he increased the contact with both his willing partners his face grew redder until he sat up on his knees.

"Clothing, off, now!" he commanded with a low growl, his light blue eyes blazing with desire. Rose quickly stripped and then using her discarded clothes as a blanket laid back down.

The other Doctor sat up as well, but made no move to shed his clothing. Instead waiting for his former self to shuck his attire before saying anything, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea," he calmly stated, the blood obviously coming back to his brain.

Rose's first Doctor scowled at his successor, "you have got to be kidding me? Fantastic! You wait until now to decide this is bad?"

"I didn't say 'bad' I'm just not sure this is going to work," the other protested, looking decidedly uncomfortable with two pairs of eyes staring at him in disbelief.

Rose, determined to keep the action going sat up and linked her arm around his, "what harm could it be? We're all consenting adults here?"

"Well...him being here alone," The pinstripe suited Doctor pointed at the other him, "is enough to cause a paradox..."

With that the other Doctor grabbed him roughly by the hair and silenced him with a passionate tongue kiss. Once he was sure the other was back under his spell he pulled back to allow him to breathe, "besides how many times have we been told to go fuck ourselves? Well, now we can!"

Rose laughed at this and taking the still clothed Time Lord's hand in hers guided his fingers to her warmth, "I have waited so long for this..." she breathed in his ear, "please don't disappoint me!"

Before he could form another argument Rose and his former self set about stripping his clothes off, each layer was slowly removed, and he was kissed by one or the other of them in order to keep his defenses down.

Rose's first Doctor dipped his fingers deep into her and she instantly tightened around him, groaning in protest when he removed them to coat his hardness with her essence. Then without a word he lifted the other Time Lord onto his lap, aligned himself and entered him slowly.

This action tore a strangled groaning gasp from the other's throat and at first he struggled to get away until Rose straddled him and took him into her. This action forced him down further on the first Doctor's lap, completing the entrance.

Rose locked her lips on her second Doctor's mouth and slid her tongue inside before rising almost all the way off of him and impaling herself on him again. Her first Doctor smiled, and wrapped his arms around the two of them and settled into a rhythm of his own.

It was everything she had imagined and more, she stared into the deep chocolate depths of the Doctor's eyes, watching him go from pain, to discomfort, to mind blowingly intense pleasure was a turn on all on its own. But then having him buried deep inside her while the other Time Lord was inside him setting the pace, was almost too much to bear.

Rose was the first to hit her peak, her nails digging into the arms wrapped around her partner as her body was consumed by fire, and she bit down on the lips she had been kissing almost hard enough to draw blood. This last action caused her second Doctor to jerk back almost unseating her, but she locked her knees around his and held on tight.

They were both lifted from the floor when her first Doctor slammed into his partner convulsively as he reached his orgasm. After a few more thrusts and some more kissing from Rose her second Doctor finally came, his gasps muffled by her tongue.

As the collective hearts beats slowed and breathing returned to more normal paces Rose heard a loud buzzing sound filling the console room. She looked down and the two Time Lords were starting to become transparent, she tried to grab one, then the other, only to have her fingers go straight through their rapidly disappearing forms.

The buzzing grew louder.

Then she heard a voice out of the dark, "would you please turn that alarm clock off?"

She sat up and flicked on the light trying to get her bearings. She was in her own bed and being regarded with the still heavy lidded, sleepy dark eyes of her husband. She smiled into his freckled, thin face, "I just had the best dream..."


End file.
